


how to disappear

by cakecakecake



Series: teeter dance [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aging, Angst, Break Up, Champion!Gloria, Dating, Dialogue-Only, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Growing Up, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakecakecake/pseuds/cakecakecake
Summary: five years in conversations, messages, and voicemails.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: teeter dance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808371
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	how to disappear

**Author's Note:**

> companion piece to say so
> 
> mostly dialogue, different from anything i've ever posted before lol  
> dialogue is my favorite way to tell a story, so i thought i'd try to write something at least somewhat comprehensive through it
> 
> this piece follows hop/gloria ages 20-25

“Your daughter finally posted a photo of herself today.”

“Did she, now? Oh, let me see my baby!” 

“Not drowning in makeup for a change!”

“Ha! Well it seems to be a selfie for once, and not some photo-shopped bollocks from a shoot...Why _do_ they do that? Airbrush her all to hell.”

“I’ve no idea. They did the same thing to Lee back then -- felt like I couldn’t recognize my own boy for so long.”

“Ugh, it’s just awful -- is that her girlfriend, next to her?”

“Oh, y'mean Marnie? Must be!"

“How cute! Oh, she’s fit -- very pretty.” 

“Almost looks like you at that age, hun!” 

“Oh, Skipper, I could bludgeon you! -- Funny though, she phoned me letting me know she started seeing someone, and you know the first thing I asked?”

“What, if it was Hop?”

“HA! You too?”

“Come off it, Raine, our kids have been smitten since that lab tour -- ”

“Really though! Gosh, I feel like everyone could see it but them. I wonder what happened.” 

“Mm, you know how kids are. No idea what’s right in front of them.”

“How’s Hop taking it?”

“About as well as you’d expect.”

“Ah, so -- badly, then.”

“Yep. Typical Hop -- my hopeless boy! Says he’s fine and then doesn’t come out of the lab. Even Sonia isn't seeing much of him.” 

“Oh, poor thing…”

“His own fault, not speaking up! I told him _years_ ago he’d miss his chance if he didn’t act up…”

“You think she’s happy, Skip? Somehow I don’t think she’d tell me if she was or she wasn’t.”

“Pfft, of course she won’t, babe -- can’t trust our own kids to talk about their emotions. What else would we do with our intuition?”

“Too right you are -- I just worry, y’know? I worry all the time.”

“I know, love. But they’re still young -- they’ve got all the time in the world.”

*

hey, lee? you free rn

**hey, peanut! what’s up!**

are you home?

**nope ‘fraid not luv, in hulbury with the girls**

****

****

**you alright?**

not really, i’ve been trying to get a hold of hop but he hasn’t gotten back to me in awhile 

is he doing okay?

**oh no i’m sorry! that little prat. he’s been in a state lately**

****

****

**probably out with his new boytoy**

boytoy? he's seeing someone?

**kinda-sorta, yeah**

****

****

**he didn't tell u? thought he or bede would've said something**

bede?? 

hop is seeing bede??

**yeah! random, huh?**

**peanut?**

**you ok?**

*

[BEEP.] _“Happy birthday Glo! It’s me! Um -- I uh, sent you something, but I’m not sure I actually got the address right. Lemme know when you get it, will you? I uh -- I miss you. I hope you’re taking a night off for yourself, go hang out at the beach or something -- bet the weather’s perfect out there even this time of year, eh? Uh, I’m sure you’ve heard, but I was thinking about studying at the Aether Foundation -- ”_

*

"Morning, Hop!"

"Morn -- _geez_ , hey -- didn't realize we had the whole motley crew here, I wouldn't have made plans."

"You off to see Bede?"

"Y-Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"Oooh, is it a date?"

"Doing something fun?"

"No, just _research_ \-- quit lookin' at me like that!"

"Research! Back in my day, we were callin' it training!"

"Pfft, what, now you lot are callin' it 'brunch', right?"

"Oh, here come the barbs -- "

"Nothing gets past you, Hop!" 

"Bede must like that mouth of yours, eh?"

"Will you let up? Geez! This is why I don't tell you anything -- "

"Just yankin' your chain, mate, get on with ya." 

"Yeah, go do your 'research' -- "

"We'll be here all day, we'll catch up later."

"Yeah, yeah -- just keep your orgy away from my side of the lab, okay?"

*

[BEEP.] _“CONGRATULATIONS! Haha, hi Hop! It’s me! Um -- sorry I haven’t called or anything in awhile -- I know it’s been a long time but, um. Leon told me you got into the program in Alola and I wanted to tell you how happy I am for you...you should give me a ring back. Um. Talk to you soon.”_

*

" -- not gonna be able to make it home after all."

"Again? You sure? You know I don't mind payin' for you to -- "

"That's not it, Lee, it's...time, y'know? Saving my money aside, it's just...it's just a bad time." 

"That bad, huh? But Glorie's comin' home, ya know."

"What -- Gloria's gonna be there?"

"She sure is. Been a while since our households got together, yeah? Come on, you sure you can't make it work?"

"Really wish I could, mate, but Kukui's got me by the ankles with this Pokerus test, I can't."

"Well, mum's gonna have a fit, but you know I understand. How'd Bede take the news?"

"Erm -- had a bit of a falling out, with Bede." 

"Falling out? You guys break up?"

"Right. We're um -- not gonna keep it going anymore. Decided it's best to just end it."

"Hop...you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah 'm fine. It's okay -- not like I was in love with him or something."

"No, just in love with someone else."

"What?"

"He knew it, didn't he? About Gloria? That's why you broke up."

"Lee, that's literally..."

"You know you're gonna have to get over it one day, mate. If you're not gonna buck up and talk to her -- "

"I WANT to, Lee, but I _can't_ \-- don't you get it? I missed my chance. She's been with Marnie for years. She's happy without me."

"Is she?"

"Don't...don't do that, Lee."

"Do what?"

"Give me hope."

*

**might wanna grab a taxi**

**don't think she'll still be breathing by morning**

that bad?

bede, i'm so sorry

have u told glorie yet?

**ignoring her phone like usual.**

**or maybe it's just me that she doesn't care to talk to.**

**either way, i thought you lot might want to say goodbye.**

**sorry to sour your perfect little family gathering**

not the word i'd use for it, but even if it were, don' worry bout it

u mind if i come up now?

**don't you have a dinner party to be at?**

finished, but i can skip dessert

rather be there for you

**how charming. well, i don't imagine i'll be sleeping much tonight, so**

**do me a favor and give me a warning if gloria decides she's going to be present.**

why the dramatics? you have a row with her? 

**i'd just like to process one heartbreak at a time.**

*

“Bit late, aren’t you?”

“Sorry, love -- hit a spot of traffic. People don’t know how to drive in this weather. You almost ready?”

“Is that what you’re wearing?” 

“Er -- yeah? Is it alright?” 

“Yeah, if you were just a nobody. There’s gonna be cameras, you know.”

“Can’t I _be_ nobody for a night? It’s just a party -- ”

“It’s not just a party, love, you know that. Come on, I’m sure I have something you can borrow.”

“No, that’s -- it’s fine, Marnie, actually. Why don’t we play hooky instead? Watch a movie? Order in?” 

“Are you mad? You can’t just not go -- ”

“Sure I can. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Babe, don’t be stupid, it’s the Galarian showcase. Your manager’s gonna be in a right state if you miss it.”

“He’ll live. I’m not really in the ‘party’ mood, anyway.” 

“Come off it, Glorie -- we don’t have to stay long. We can be fashionably late, have a few drinks and make an escape after the announcements.” 

“Really, it’s fine -- I can tell him I’m sick. Haven’t pulled that one in a while, he’ll fall for it.” 

“Why are you so dead-set on skipping out, all a sudden? Here, just wear this, it’ll look great on you.”

“I can’t wear that, Marnie.”

“Bollocks, we’re the same size.”

“It’s not that, Marnie -- you wore that to the press conference last week.” 

“So? I washed it.”

“No, it’s -- they’ll recognize it. The magazines, the board, the fans…they’ll talk.” 

“What’re you playing at, Gloria?”

“I can’t be seen wearing your clothes, Marnie, they’ll -- they’ll think we’re dating.” 

“We _are_ dating.” 

“Marnie, they can’t -- I can’t...”

“Well you know what, I can’t either, anymore.” 

“Babe -- ”

“You never want to be seen with me, you won’t tell your team about me -- everything has to be one big secret with you -- ”

“Marnie, please, don’t do this, I’m not asking for much -- ”

“And I am?”

“I didn’t say that -- ”

“You don’t say _enough_ , Gloria.”

*

**+1 notification**

you posted on june 4th, 4:47PM:

“The water’s always sparkling in Alola.”

**morninglory liked your post at 2:23AM**

[ _send direct message?_ ]  
[ **OK** ]

hey, can’t sleep?

[ _cancel sending direct message?_ ]  
[ **OK** ]

*

[BEEP.] _“Hi, Hop, it’s me. Um...I wanted to tell you again I’m sorry I couldn’t make it out for graduation. I really, really wanted to, it’s just -- look, I know it all sounds like the same excuse every time, but...I miss you. I really do. Mum told me you’re staying in Wedgehurst now? I’ll know where to drop in first next time I -- ”_

*

i know you don’t want to talk, but i need to tell you i’m sorry

i haven’t been honest with you this whole time, marnie

you deserve better than that

**you’re right, i do**

**but what do you mean**

**not honest about what**

the real reason i didn’t want to go public

**it was because of him, wasn’t it**

**hop.**

yeah. 

**i had a feeling, u kno**

did you?

**everyone did, glorie**

**why didn’t you just say something?**

i thought i was over it

i’m sorry it took me so long to realize i wasn’t

**so what now? you gonna tell him?**

i can’t

**why not? all this just to keep it a secret?**

it's too late, marnie. he doesn’t want to be with me.

*

" -- didn't mean it like that, you know he didn't -- "

"Then what _did_ he mean, exactly? Just because he's got the emotional range of a kiddie pool -- "

"A fair point, but he's just thinking about what's best for you."

"Right, because he's a fucking expert after _so_ much time with me, yeah?"

"Hop, that's not fair, he's your brother, not your parent -- "

"Then maybe he should stop acting like it."

"Hoppy, please, I'm sorry, he shouldn't have -- "

"Stop apologizing for him, Sonia! Blimey...I shouldn't have gotten as mad as I did, I just..."

"Hop, it's alright -- it's alright."

"D'you think he's right, Sonia? Do you think it's pathetic?"

"Pathetic, no. Unhealthy, maybe." 

"I know. It's stupid, isn't it? I've been so stupid. Maybe he's right." 

"Only about one thing, though."

"What's that?"

"You worry 'bout everyone else and not yourself."

*

[BEEP.] _“Hey, Glo, it’s me. Erm...listen, I know it’s been a bit, but we’re okay, right? I went down to your mum’s place the other day and uh -- she said you can’t make it to Festivus. Again. Erm...just wanted to check in, make sure you’re doing alright. I hope you’re not spending another holiday alone -- are you? Piers said Marnie’s coming back to Spikemuth, so I figured -- ”_

*

hey, hop. happy new year.

**glo? that you? not one of your agents, right?**

very funny. yes it's me. hope i'm not botherin you

**when are you ever? happy new year, mate. been a minute**

i know. i'm sorry.

it's already new year here and i was just thinking about you.

**you were?**

yeah. sorry, is that weird

**no! no**

**but aren't you at some big nye bash or something tho?**

i was. i left

wbu? are you busy tonite?

**just at the lab. supposed to be meeting lee and everyone for drinks but i dunno**

you should go and have fun

**so should you, champ. why'd you leave the party?**

too many people. not enough vodka

i'd rather take cinderace and the kids out to watch the fireworks

**i thought about doing that too**

**used to be our tradition, after all**

i miss it

**~~i miss you, gloria~~**  
[ _cancel sending message?_ ]


End file.
